


Rooftops

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: Ben has been in love with Armitage for quite a while now. Fed up with Ben's pining after him, Rey comes up with an idea for Ben to kiss Armitage after school.A dare that would change their whole relationship. A whole life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 57





	1. Just me

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some constructive criticism please! And also, a beta reader if you are interested please message me.

In my family, there was nothing more important than education and high grades. This all my father cared about when it came to me and my older brother. This is how I ended up having to spend more hours at school than at home, with my family. With my mum. My father was not a tolerable man and being home especially on weekdays, for him, it meant that I was not studying. It meant that I was not at school and I was not studying enough. So I used to sign up for all sorts of after-school hours clubs, extra classes and study dates just to look busy.

All my life, since I can remember, I used to spend the weekdays at school, getting home late, sometimes even after the family had dinner. My mum would always complain, telling me to get home in time and spend the evening with the family.

‘The boy is doing well, Maratelle!' My father would say. His voice would be loud, covering my mum's protests. We would be in the kitchen, I would have just arrived home and mum would heat up my food, besides, I could have done it especially because my father would hate having me be pampered by my mum like he used to say. Joining us in the kitchen, my father would abandon his leather chair from his study to join us and scold me for being home early and check on my school progress and grades.

'He is not eating enough, Brendol.' She would say but he never listened to her. I always had the impression he used to be violent with her but I never had it confirmed. 

'He needs to study. Those extra few hours each day will do him good.' 

But, of course, they weren't just a few extra hours. There were many late hours. I used to leave the school building the last one when the gatekeeper would lock the gates at night.

Sometimes, even my weekends were spent at the local library more than at home. I've learned how to be away from home. 

It's Tuesday, my last class of the day. Outside is pouring and I feel tired. I had slept very badly last night. Usually, when it pours and thunders I sleep well, deep, and I get good rest. Last night I couldn't. This week barely started and I already feel exhausted. 

My leg was bouncing under the desk and I felt my patience wearing off. I had five minutes until the course would finish. The teacher, miss Maz was talking constantly, explaining the impact World War Two had on certain countries.

I looked out the window, the rain was falling down furiously. This course was the last one for today and I was looking forward to some peace in an empty classroom where I could read and maybe doze off. I was looking forward to getting home and relax tonight. My father was meant to go on a business trip and I was waiting for my mum to call me after he left the house so I could go home. The weekend was planned between me and my mum. I could have a lie in, he would be back on Monday evening. So I and mum could go shopping on Saturday, then a nice dinner at home, pizza and coke maybe, then some horror films. She loved horrors. I haven't had the chance to spend the day with mum since Christmas as father had business trips in the weekdays. 

It was almost the end of April and the rains were heavy and regulars. It is my favourite season of the year. I love sitting in the window seat in my room, read and listen to the rain. 

So when the bell rang, I quickly picked my books, cleaned my desk and rushed outside the classroom. I was at the third and last floor of the building, everyone was walking down the corridor and rushed downstairs. It was the last class for everyone that day, but I couldn't leave school yet. My plan was to go to the local library and wait for my mum’s call but that was a street away and I didn't have my umbrella so I had to wait for the rain to stop. 

I approached one of the large windows on the right side, the corridor was wide but busy. All the students were rushing to get downstairs and leave. I sat on the wide windowsill and dropped my backpack next to me. The corridor was painted a light grey colour and had wide, middle to the ceiling windows, old, wooden frames painted the sky blue. Some of the paint was wearing off and I picked some paint flakes with my nail. I let my head drop back, resting my back and head on the cold glass.

Once the corridor cleared out and the silence took over I pulled out my phone and rang my mum. I knew she was home and she was waiting to ring me when my father left for his business trip so I could go home early without my father knowing it.

‘Hey, sweetheart.' She greeted me after three rings and I simply knew it then. I knew that my father didn't leave the house yet. My mum would have answered my call quicker.

'Hey, mum... How...' I stopped. 'I will be at the library if you need me.' I said.

'Um...' She mumbled quietly. I think my father was close by. 

'I won't be home soon.' I said slowly. 'I might be home after dinner. ' I added. If he was close and he could hear us, then I was going to play safe and pretend I only called her to tell her I was going to be late. 

'OK sweetheart.' She said slowly. 'Have you had enough food?' She asked.

'Yes, mum.' I answered swiftly. I didn't. Had enough food that is. I was saving my money. 

'I will save some food for you in the fridge.' She said. 'Don't starve.' 

'I won't starve. ' I added a bit too quick. ' I will be home late.' 

'Don't be later than nine, Armie, please?' She said, her voice quivered. She knew I was telling a lie, I was literally waiting for him to leave so I could go home and rest. It was a game we played when he was about to go on a business trip. We were pretending to talk on the phone, me telling her that I would be late and she would play along. 

'I can't promise mum.' I said loudly.

'Oh baby, can't you do some studying at home?' She asked.

'Um, I need some books that I can only have them at the library. They won't allow them to be borrowed.' I explained. 

'OK, sweetie. Do you have an umbrella? It's pouring.' I looked outside, my cheek came to rest on the cold surface of the window.

The sky was dark, heavy clouds were threatening to break and drown this small town. 

‘I've got an umbrella.' I murmured. I didn't. I was in a rush this morning when I left my house. It wasn't raining at that time and I didn't pay attention to the weather. I forgot my coat as well. I was wearing my school blazer and my white button-up shirt.

'OK, sweetie. Don't stay in the cold.' She said.

'Stop smothering Armitage!' My father's voice in the background sounded annoyed. There it was! The confirmation that he was still at home and close by.

'OK mum. I will speak to you when I get home. Got loads of homework to do.' I said. 

'Sure, sweetheart. See you later, love you.'

'Love you too!' I hung up and put my phone on the window sill.

The rain didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. I lifted my knees to my chest and cuddled on the window sill, watching the rainfall. Then I remembered I had some chocolate left from my lunch. I scrambled in my bag and found the silver foil. There were three squares left and I ate two of them. The soft caramel quickly melted on my tongue. 

I hugged my knees close to my chest and closed my eyes. The sound of pouring rain took me to dreamland. I could have stayed like that forever. Blissful moments, listening to the rain. A few distant birds were chirping in the school garden, beyond my window. I don't know how long I've been standing like that, just listening to the rain. Maybe an hour, maybe more. The sound of footsteps woke me up from my daze. I quickly let my legs drop off of the window sill and took my bottle of water from my backpack. I drank and when I was about to put the lid on, I saw that boy from mister Luke's class, same age as me, close to 19, but another high school subject, Ben Solo, approaching. I closed the bottle and left it on my bag. 

I looked up. He stopped half a step away from me. I knew him from other classes, never had one with him but it is impossible to not know the son of Senator Organa. Ben's smile was warm and I frowned. He didn't say anything, just watched me. My head tilted back and our eyes meet. The intensity I found in his eyes made me shudder and a delicious feeling ran down my back.

But something didn't feel right. I never spoke to him before, I never even said hi and now he was so close to me without saying a word. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

He, then, bend down slowly and cupped my face in his big hands. My eyes travelled to his lips involuntarily -plump, rosy and kissable- knowing what was going to happen. His lips were hot when they meet mines like he's been holding them between his teeth before he came here. He pressed them over my mouth and his eyes fluttered closed. I couldn't keep mines open, they closed instantly. Ben tilted his head and when a gasp escaped me, my mouth opened. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. It caressed the top of my tongue, his lips capturing my bottom lip and sucked it. I felt a shiver running down my back. 

Ben's heated kisses didn't stop. His mouth pressed over mines forcefully, harsh but sweet, and hot but sensual. I moaned when his bottom lip slipped between my lips and I brushed it with my teeth, I opened my mouth wider, allowing his tongue to lick deep inside. My trembling hands came up to push him away but instead, my fingers fisted in the front of his leather jacket and I kissed him back with the same eagerness.

All I could think of was the way his hot mouth was eating me, Ben's lovely lips caressing mines, his tongue fighting mine, slipping down my throat and all I could think was 'fuck'. I was trembling so bad that I could feel my own hands shaking, fisted in his clothes. My shoulders were shuddering from pleasure and my jaw was quivering under his fingers. 

I tried to open my eyes, to look at him, to regain some consciousness but I couldn't. My eyelashes fluttered against my burning cheeks and I could not open them. A sigh escaped him and I licked harder against his demanding tongue, trying to earn another moan from him. Ben's fingers slipped in my hair and I felt trapped, his hand pushing my head against his mouth and the hot tongue running down my throat. I moaned out loud as a protest against his devouring kisses but his other hand found the front of my shirt and crumbled the fabric between his fingers, pulling me closer. 

Then, suddenly, it was over. His mouth stopped kissing, his sensual tongue retreated slowly. He let go of my lips but I didn't open my eyes. They felt heavy. His fingers came slowly back to my face from my hair and the soft tips caressed my skin. My head was tilted back and when I opened my eyes he had a small smile on his lips. I closed my mouth and licked my lips. He tasted like orange juice and it lingered on my lips. His thumb swiped my bottom lip then he turned and walked away. 

I was left in a daze. I've never been kissed like this before. 

‘What the fuck?' I heard Phasma saying. My head snapped to where she was. Her mouth was open in a shocked expression. I looked away and licked my burning lips again. She came closer and our eyes met. 

'What was that, Armie?' She asked and I shook my head. I couldn't answer, I was speechless. I tried to say something but my words wouldn't come out. 

'I didn't know you knew Ben Solo.' She said and sat next to me on the window sill. A hand landed on my shoulder. 'Armie. Since when you and Ben...' She let the sentence hang in the air. Softly, she grabbed my chin and turned my face so our eyes met.

'Are you two dating?' My lip quivered and my eyes felt heavy, eyelashes fluttering quickly. I shrugged and shook my head. 

'I don't know what was that.' I closed my eyes 'Phaz, I don't know.' 

'Are you alright? You look a bit shaken and no wonder after that face sucking kiss.' She looked at me and shook her head. 

'I... He came.' I took a big gulp of water from my bottle and Phasma took the bottle from me. 

'I didn't know you were friends with Ben. I didn't even know you two knew each other!' She exclaimed. 

'We don't! We don't know each other.' I spoke quickly, words rushing out of my mouth.

'So what, he just came and kissed the life out of you?' And I nodded. 'That's fucking crazy, isn't it?' I shrugged again and shook my head. She paused for a minute, finishing the water I had left.

'I came to take you home. I know you forgot your umbrella.' She said accusingly. 

‘Thank you. My father hasn't left yet.' As I said, my phone rang. It was mum. 

'Hey, mum.' 

‘Armie, sweetheart, your father left ten minutes ago. Come home.' 

'I'll be home in about fifteen minutes.' I hang up and Phaz stood up. I closed my backpack and placed my phone in my pocket, then we both left.

After less than fifteen minutes of quick rush through the rain puddles, we stopped in front of my house, under the entrance.

'Thank you for coming to help.' 

'It is OK. I was at the library and when you didn't turn up after your classes finished I knew you didn't have an umbrella.' Phaz was in Mr Tarkin's class. She knew my schedule by heart. 

We agreed to meet after my classes would finish so I could help her. She was three years younger, soon to be 17 years, and sometimes she required help with her math home works. I loved to help her. 

'Sorry, I forgot it. But...' I smiled 'with a friend like you I know I am always saved.' I teased her and put my arm around her shoulder. Her face darkened and a frown appeared on her forehead. 

'I didn't save you from Ben. I don't understand. Armie, if you don't want to talk about it, it is OK, but you know you can trust me. With everything.' Besides being younger she had experience in love more than I had. I had experience but I didn't care about people so I didn't bother to learn about people's reactions, emotions and love.

'I don't know what happened, Phasma. He just came and ...' It was hard to say without blushing 'and he kissed me.' I said. Why was I blushing so bad for only a kiss? It is not like it was the first, the second or the best one. OK, maybe the most intense, nerve-wracking kiss I ever experience but that's not a reason for my reactions.

The door behind me opened and my mum appeared in the doorway. Phasma left and I went in with mum. She offered food but I refused and ran to my room. I threw my backpack on the floor and went face first in my mattress. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcomed!  
> Also, looking for a beta reader please contact me if interested.

Hux  
As I slam my locker door I hear laughter behind me and in an instant, I recognize the voice but I will myself not to turn. I know who it is. I lean forward, stick my head in the locker and pretend I am looking for something, trying to ignore him, to ignore the lousy group. They walk past and I breath a sigh of relief. I fidget with a chocolate wrap, inside my locker. It's noisy on the corridor but all I can hear is his laugh. He is probably with his group of friends, that Rey, Finn and the other boy that I don't know his name. I willed myself not to look in their direction and moved the opposite way on the busy corridor.

Once I was out of the building, I walked fast to get to my reading place. It was lunch time and I had an hour free till my next course. It was a beautiful day outside, the weather was clear and the sun was up. The soft, muddy ground under my feet was still wet under my feet, but I could still sit at one of the tables. This side of the campus was a lot quieter during this period comparing to the west side of the campus, where the lunch courtyard was filled with scratched plastic tables and squeaky chairs. The students would spend their lunch break there. This back yard where I am, is always sunny and warm in the good weather, facing the sun fully, the grass thick and soft, wooden tables scattered under the few trees. I loved to sit under one of the oldest trees in there at lunchtimes. I had privacy and I could read in peace.

Today I chose the same table I take every day, the old shabby one that squeaks once I sit down. I pulled out of my bag the book I am currently reading and my chocolate. For today I had strawberry chocolate. I licked my lips to moist them and took a bite. A cold breeze made me pull my coat closer to my body and lift the woolly navy scarf around my neck. I was at page 344 on the novel I started to read and soon I forgot the world outside me and submerged in the book. It was about a woman inheriting her childhood house, the house where she suffered abuse, hate and nightmares. The memories from her childhood still haunted her past and present like a restless ghost. Her name was Holly and she was falling in love with her tormentor. It was an intense trailer, full of horror scenes and dark secrets. I loved the book from the first few pages. I remember when I found this book. I was walking back from school and I saw the book in Waterstones, in the window. The front cover attracted me from the start. I walked in and checked it out.

Unfortunately, I couldn't spend the money to buy the book but I was lucky enough to order it at the library. It came two days ago and since then I couldn't put it down when I had a free moment.

'Hey!' A voice interrupted my thoughts. Phasma sat down next to me at the table and Thanisson sat opposite me. They both had huge trays full of food.

'Hey, Armitage.' He said. I nodded my head and took a square of chocolate. Phasma grabbed my wrist.

'Stop eating that. I got you a sandwich.' She passed me the sandwich and I took it without hesitation. I have money. I save them for when I need to run. And I have no remorse feelings to take food from Phasma. She knows. And she helps.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

'You need to buy more food, Armitage. Just living on chocolate on school days will make you ill at some point.'

'I'll be alright. You know I need the money.' I rolled my eyes. She shook her head.

'I know you do but it is not healthy to eat just chocolate.' She took a bite of her sandwich.

'Plus you smoke too much.' Thanisson added and I shot him a death glance.

'Oh, why? You still smoking? Though you quit last week.' She frowned.

'I can't quit. I am too stressed.' I said between bites. She let out an annoyed sound and rolled her eyes.

'Armitage, it is not healthy!' She said and I nodded.

'Anyway!' Thanisson said loud to break our bickering 'we are going to the cinema on Friday afternoon. Do you want to join us?' He took a bite from his sandwich and smirked when the fight ceased between me and Phasma. I looked at him and I wasn't sure what to say.

'I don't think I can.' I said softly.

'But your dad is away.' Phasma said and I nodded.

'Yes, but I feel bad to enjoy myself when he is not there. Like, I am cheating.'

'Oh, you are so nice!' Thanisson said pulling a long face. He was mocking me and I shot him another glare.

'Hmm, yes yes, but he is a dickhead most of the time as well.' Phasma shrugged, I turned and looked at her, raising my eyebrow. 'Have you seen how he treats some people?' Thanisson laughed at that. I was alarmed by then.

'Guys!' I couldn't believe they were talking about me like this.

'You know we are right. You do treat your colleagues like shit. Everyone knows you as a dickhead in this school.' Thanisson said laughing.

'Eh, as long as they vote for me as student body president I don't care what they think of me.' I said and pulled a face. Phasma nodded.

'And here is the dickish attitude. That's why you don't have friends.'

'I have you and Thanisson.' I said.

'Yes, you do. You have us.' He paused for the effect, then: 'But no one else.' Thanisson said sarcastically.

'Anyway, we are going on Friday and you are coming.' Phasma intervenes. I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my sandwich. It had ham and tomatoes, with cheddar.

'I don't know, guys.'

'Don't be like this. We are going to have fun, so you should come.'

'Eh, don't bother Than. If he doesn't want to come, then whatever. We can go.' Phasma said.

'I'll come with you guys. Geez.' I said and unscrewed my water bottle taking a sip.

'You can just come to the cinema. You don't have to come out after.' Thanisson said. 'It is only a couple of hours.'

Phasma touched my arm and looked at me nodding.

'Yes, let's do that if you don't want to go out after.' Her beautiful blue eyes were looking at me curiously, with excitement.

'Ok, Phasma. I'll come.' She smiled and nodded.

'Cool. Then it is settled. We will have fun, you'll see.'

This is how I ended up going to watch a film on Friday.

That Wednesday, after they convinced me to go with them to the cinema, we spend the rest of the break talking about school and lucky for me, I didn't see Ben again. I haven't seen him Thursday either or Friday at school. Which was good, considering that I couldn't forget what happened on Tuesday.

But not seeing him didn't mean he was not in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking of what would be to be in his arms again. To kiss him. To gaze in those deep brown eyes again.

Friday came too quick and school was over. Mum was happy when I told her I would be going out to see a film with my friends. She said I should go out after with them but I wasn't in the mood. I promised I would be back in a couple of hours.

So here I am, entering the cinema foyer with rushed steps. I am late with a few minutes. I see Phasma and Thanisson waiting for me at the other end of the foyer. Thanisson waves and I make my way to them through the sea of people. They each have a big bag of popcorn in their arms and a bottle of coke.

'Hey, Armitage.' Phasma greets me 'I thought you would never come.' She said 'I though you ditched us.' I rolled my eyes. She handed me a ticket.

'No, I just got the late bus. I'm late only a few minutes.' I took out some money and handed them to Phasma for the ticket she's bought me in advance.

'The film has another ten minutes of ads and trailers if you want to go and get some food.' That said and I nodded.

'I'll grab some popcorn.'

I turn and joined the queue for popcorn. I chose the salted one when is my turn, and a sugar-free Sprite. The lady at the counter wishes me to enjoy the film and then I return to my friends. Phasma is wearing a long brown coat and a funny, colourful scarf. Besides it was the end of March, evenings were always cold. Than was munching on his salted caramel popcorn, his young looking face stuffed with popcorn. Once I approached them, Phasma put a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

'Look who's here.' She said and raised her eyebrows, making a small gestured in the direction I should look. I turned and I saw the four people I was hoping not to meet at the cinema. Or anywhere else. Or ever.

Clad in black as always -dark jeans, a black shirt and an elegant coat - there was Ben. Smiling and nodding at something that his cousin Rey said. She was laughing at something - mouth wide open, showing her teeth and gums as we would like to see them- and her eyes small, hidden under her eyelids. My gaze moved slowly, back to Ben. He was smiling softly, then suddenly as if sensing my gaze he turned his head and our eyes met. I swallows hard and opened my mouth to take a breath. It felt like my lungs were kicked. I was left breathless when his eyes softened looking at me. I took a quick breath and turned to look at my friends. Phasma was watching me intently.

'Who are you talkigmng about Phasma?' Thann asked but she shook her head and didn't reply. I kept quiet and gave a fake grin toThan. Luckily he was too oblivious to waht was happening and didn't question further.

'We should go inside.' Thanisson said, saving me from the awkward moment. I haven't told Thanisson what happened so he probably didn't know. Unless Phasma told him.

'Are you OK, Armitage?' She asked.

'Yeah...' I mumbled. We turned and walked to the long corridor leading to screen 9 where our film would play. I only prayed that Ben wouldn't be on the same screen. Phasma leaned over my shoulder once beyond the doors.

'Did you speak to him about it?' I frowned and shook my head.

'And asked what?' I sat down on my chair, placing my coat at the back of it. '<hey, I was wondering why did you kiss me on Tuesday besides we barely know each other?>. Don't be silly Phasma.' I whispered.

'Wait, what? What are you talking about?' Thanisson leaned forward in his chair to look at me over Phasma. His eyes were searching, wide, surprised. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to the screen, feeling pissed off at the situation.

'Well, yeah!' She said ignoring the dumbfounded face Thanisson had.

'What is happening? You guys need to tell me!' He said alarmed.

'Not now, Than.' I placed a piece of popcorn in my mouth and shook my head, not turning to look at Phasma or Thanisson. Keeping my eyes glued to the screen, finding the trailer that was playing more interesting than it was.

A few minutes later, when the film started I scanned the theatre to see if the group was in, but thankfully they weren't. Assuming they went to watch another film I managed to relax for a few minutes and enjoy the film. Being Phasma's choice, it was the newly released film called Sicario. I willed myself to get interested in the film and enjoy it but after half an hour I found myself wondering what is happening in the film, not understanding a thing, my mind drifting away every few minutes. I closed my eyes for a minute and rubbed my eyes. I felt something warm on my face and when I touched it, I realised it was blood.

'Shit!' I mumbled and searched my pocket for a tissue.

'Are you alright?' Phasma whispered getting closer to me.

'Yeah, my nose is bleeding again.' I whispered back.

'Do you need help?' She whispered back in my ear and I shook my head as no.

'I'll be right back. I'm going to clean it.' I stood up and she nodded.

Leaving the screen, I rushed towards the toilets to clean it. Every now and then, when I was sitting in a room with air conditioning, my nose would bleed because of the small veins. It was nothing serious, just my nose having small veins that would bleed under the cold air.

I threw the used tissue I had in a bin around the corner from the screens entrance and hurried to get to the mirrors to check my face.

I pushed the door open but it hit me. I grabbed the frame, to steady myself and whoever hit me realised in the last minute that I was about to fall and grabbed my waist.

'You idiot!' I mumbled, trying to regain my balance, gripping tight at his shoulder for balance. My nose problem was playing up again and I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I looked at the floor. It had thin golden square lines on navy blue.

'Are you OK?' The person asked and I nodded.

'I'm fine now, but not because of you!' I said annoyed at the idiot. 'Watch where you are going next time.' I said and I looked up. I wish I didn't because I found myself staring in those brown eyes I didn't want to see. _Shit_.

'Actually, it was you who walked into me.' He said and smirked. I frowned. The damn idiot! I covered my nose with my hand when I felt warm liquid dripping on my top lip.

'Are you OK?' He asked alarmed, tightening his grip on my waist, one of his hands coming up to cup my face. I shoved him away, frowning. I turned and entered the toilet, heading to the mirrors. He followed me inside.

'Seriously Armitage, are you OK?' I shook my head to ignore him grabbing some tissues and wiping furiously at my face. The tissue came full of blood. Damn my weak and sensitive nose!

'Just go. Leave me alone.' I said opening the tap water and washing my hands.

'What is happening? Why are you bleeding?' He came and touched my shoulder, gently, but I jumped at his touch and turned, shocked to find him so close.

'Leave.' I managed to say. He frowned.

'Hey, I am not going to leave until I know that you are OK.' I leaned my back against the counter and stared at him.

'I'm fine...' I said softly this time. 'Just a little nose bleed.' He nodded and took a step back, putting distance between us.

'What happened? Did the door hit you?' He asked.

'I... I sometimes have nose bleeds. But it wasn't the door.' I said quickly and straightened my back. 'I have to go.' I said and walked past him. He didn't follow, thankfully. Once returned to the film I sat down and breathed relieved to be back. He wouldn't dare to follow me in here so I was safe.

'Are you OK?' Phasma asked in a hushed voice and I nodded. I knew I was agitated and tried to hide it but I couldn't concentrate on the film. My hands were cold and I was fidgeting on my chair. I had a headache from all the gunshots and overly loud sound effects of the film and after another thirty minutes into the film, I noticed I was looking anywhere else but the screen. Phasma threw me a worried glance and I gave her a soft smile but couldn't hide that I was in no mood to stay.

'I'm leaving.' I said standing up and grabbing my jacket.

'Huh? Why? Hux!?' She said.

'Sorry, I'd don't feel it.' I said and waved goodbye to Thanisson. He frowned and wanted to say something but didn't wait for him to say anything. Trying to make no sound I sneaked out of the theatre and left, leaving Phasma dumbfounded, ignoring her calls.

Coming down the stairs from the upper level of the cinema, I thought better and changed my mind about leaving. Phasma always calls me rude and a bad friend. I guess she is right since right now I am so ready to leave her in the cinema without an explanation.

I sighed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing my eyes. If I was going to stay then I needed a moment. One of the cinema hosts came to me and asked if everything was OK, if I am not enjoying the film but I brushed her off and walked outside.

I guess Phasma is right. I am a bad friend most of the time.

The cold air of March greeted me as I stepped outside and I took a deep breath. The evening was cold but clear, stars were scattered over the dark sky. Maybe I need a break, a few minutes to take deep breaths and then I can go back inside, to watch the film with Phasma. I don't bloody understand why a simple kiss affects me so bad. I gaze down the street left and right and when I see no one I am content enough to be alone, so I search for my cigarette pack and light one.

The dry taste of nicotine fills my mouth and I close my eyes, appreciating the enthralling taste. I lean against the wall, starring at the naked branches of the trees, illuminated by the street light.

'Are you OK?' A soft voice speaks next to me and I almost jump out of my skin. It's Thanisson and he looks concerned.

'Than. Yes. I am.' I am talking like a robot. Thanisson comes closer and touches my elbow looking in my eyes. I look away. 'Sorry. I couldn't concentrate on the film. I needed a smoke.' He nods.

'Do you want to take a walk? The park is still open.' He gazes at his wristwatch and after a second of thinking I nod. Opposite the cinema was the communal library and around it was the main part of the park.

We enter the park and stop under a street light. The air is chilled and fog comes out of my mouth. I kick a rock from the path feeling weird to be here in the dark, smoking.

'Do you want to talk?' I shake my head too quick. He takes a deep breath and looks away then closes his eyes tight, in deep concentration.

'I know I am not as close to you as Phasma is. And I know we only know each other for a few months but Armitage' he turns to me and steps closer 'you know you can trust me. I'm your friend.' He adds in a bare whisper. He is much shorter than me and he stares in my eyes. I know he is right and I should tell him but I can't bring myself to say anything.

'What can I do to make you feel better?' He asked and I smile.

'I'm OK.' I whisper taking another long drag from my cigarette. We turn the corner of the alley and carry on on a poorly illuminated path. 'I guess I am just a bit pissed off at some people for getting away with doing some stuff.'

'You sound and look very agitated. And it has been a few days.' I take another drag and shake my head. He stops a step away and softly grabs my arm stopping me. I turn and look at him. His expression is hard to read. He steps closer. Too close for my liking, our chests almost touching. 'What was all about that thing Phasma was saying? That, someone, kissed you?' So I told him everything.

'Do you want me to have a word with him?' He asked after he heard the whole story. My cigarette was almost done. I go close to a bin and press the bud on the designated square for cigarettes and then throw it in the bin underneath.

'No.' I reply softly. 'Maybe Phasma is right and I should go and ask him.'

'It is very low and stupid of him to just come like that and kiss you.' He said. I nodded. We start walking again. The park is quiet. No one else seems to be around. 'Maybe he's got a reason.' I look at him and shrug.

'Never spoke to him before. Not even a hi or anything like that.'

'He's an idiot. Don't worry about it too much. Maybe he did it as a bet?' Thanisson said.

'A bet?' I ask alarmed. My ego would be hurt if the kiss was a stupid, simple bet and I was used by him like that. I gulped, upset by the thought.

'Yeah. Maybe someone dared him to kiss a stranger and he saw you.' My heart sank at his words.

'Yeah. Maybe.' I replied upset. I stopped and searched in my pocket to get another cigarette.

'Don't worry about it too much.' He said stepping closer. He touched my elbow, softly, reassuringly and I try to smile, I try not to flinch at the touch. This was the second time he touched me since we came to the walk and he knew I hated touches.

***  
 _Ben_

I'm sitting at the kitchen island sipping from a mug of tea when the phone rings. I'm lost in thoughts, starring out the back window at the garden bathed in sun. The sky is bright and clear, the temperature warm and lovely.

The irritating noise of the phone stops and it is replaced with the front door opening and then close.

'Hello?' I hear my cousin shout from the entrance.

'I'm here!' I shout back and she comes in the kitchen, slamming the door behind her, just like she usually does! I am going to tell uncle Luke so he can discipline her!

'Hey, why are you hiding here in this beautiful Saturday? You could be out with the guys.' she said sitting down in the opposite chair at the kitchen island. I grunted as an answer. Rey frowned and extended her arm over the counter to touch my arm. She poked me and then pinched my shoulder. I flinched and slapped her hand away.

'You are so gloomy, what's bothering you, hmm? You know you can tell me.' She said softly. I nodded.

'I know, Rey. It's just....' I stopped and rubbed my forehead 'I don't think Armitage was bothered by what I did.' She frowned.

'How can he not be?'

'Well... I saw him yesterday and he barely spoke to me. He didn't mention the kiss at all.' For a moment Rey didn't say anything.

'Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?'she said. 'I saw he was at the cinema, yesterday, watching another film, with his weird friends.'

'OK, listen. As I was coming out of the toilet yesterday we bumped into each other and ...' I shook my head. 'He was pretty annoyed that we collided. He pushed me away when I tried to help him.'

'What do you mean he pushed you away? What did you do? Did you try to kiss him again?!'

'No, you idiot! Always making conclusions before knowing the facts! I was holding him as he almost lost his balance when we collided. He had a nose bleed.'

'Was he ok? How hard did you two collide to give him a nose bleed?'

'It wasn't because of me. I offered to help and he was snappy and ... Well, basically he rejected me. He didn't mention the kiss as you said!' Rey watched me and then shrugged.

'Did you mention the kiss?' She asked.

'No, I didn't have the chance but you said he will come and ask me about it.' I complained. 'And then talk about it and... I could confess.' I trailed off. '... And ask him out.' I whispered. 'but he didn't...'

'I did say that he will come and ask or say something but I don't know. Maybe you are right. He didn't care.' She shrugged.

'I guess it was just a waste of time.' I said.

'Maybe you should move on.' I lifted my gaze and stared at her. How could I move on? I'm in love with him since I was seventeen.


End file.
